SATSCAIT!
by ClosetedOtakus24
Summary: Sydney And Taylor's Supernatural Cannibalistic Adventures In Tokyo! Rated M for blood and gore. And MAYBE some lemons. Maybe-Actually I'll spare you guys from that. So just blood and gore it is.
1. Coming to Tokyo

**Me: Yep. Yet another OC insert by the TWO and only, Emo Wolf and NightPelt.**

 **Taylor: What's this gonna be for?**

 **Me: Tokyo Ghoul!**

 **Taylor: GAAH cannibalism!**

 **Me: HAHAHA yep!**

 **Taylor: Well, will Eclipse be in it?**

 **Me: FUCK no! Why? 1:It's MY fan fic. 2:You don't even watch Tokyo Ghoul (I get you don't like blood, so this one barely counts) and 3:You REFUSE to watch the 1st opening and you won't tell me why.**

 **Me: Short story kiddos (Who are probably older than me); When I first came across Tokyo Ghoul, it was when I saw its first opening, and I FELL IN LOVE WITH THAT OPENING. Then I watched the first episode a month ago, and then the second one right after that. Then when some random Thursday and Friday rolled around, I stayed at home from school because I got some type of upper respiratory infection, so I was in HELL suffocating on those days. Anyway, since I had an entire 2 days plus the weekend to myself, I binge watched the rest of the first season. So now I'm on the second season. My first thought; WHY THE FUCK CAN I ONLY FIND THE ENGLISH DUB OF THE SECOND SEASON AND NOT THE FIRST?! I don't think I'm gonna read the manga. Don't judge me people. I don't have the time, I've seen the spoilers, and I fear that if I do read it, it will kill me on the inside and leave my corpse for the vultures.**

 **Everyone: …Anyway ENJOY!**

 **Me: Meh, on second thought I WILL read the manga. *walks away***

 **Taylor: *sweat drops* But Syd, you're in the middle of a fan fic…**

* * *

 _ **Upstate New York, United States, 4 years ago**_

(Sydney's POV) (First person)

I was walking down the street one day. Actually, it wasn't just some random "one day". It was my birthday. My 14th one to be specific. I was walking down the street, minding my own business like I was taught to at the orphanage. That wasn't really a problem since next to nothing happened in that town, especially during mid July. I still liked it though. New York was one of the original colonies, so there's TONS of buildings and churches dating from colonial times to the roaring twenties. I've always had a thing about architecture. Probably because of all the books I've read on said subject growing up.

Anyway, we've been through me walking, so I was doing that when I stopped by a window of a tv shop with all the tv's on a news channel. I glanced at it for a second, then stopped walking and snapped my beige blonde head around to see it again. The subject of the breaking news was a complete revelation for me. The owner of the shop apparently handed me a newspaper about the subject and I didn't notice. When my eyes drifted to the cover story, I swear a lightbulb lit up in my head.

'That's it!' I thought before running off to my best (and only) friend, Taylor Tora.

Once I got to her house, I attempted to open the door before running into it. Shaking off my lack of shame, I swung the door open and yelled, "I'm home!" Taylor was sitting on the couch with her Wii U, not wearing pants. Before she could ask what I was doing there, I ran up to her and practically shoved the newspaper into her face.

"Emo Wolf!" She hissed as she snatched the newspaper from my grasp. She read the front cover with furrowed eyebrows. "That's horrifying yet cool, but what about it?"

"What about it?! Taylor, my mom was supposedly from Tokyo, we love anime and manga from Tokyo and THIS is happening in Tokyo. Seriously, this is saying that there are others like me there, which means that there are also answers to my questions there too! It's pretty damn obvious where I'm going with this!"

"So, what you're saying is…"

I put my arm around her shoulder and dramatically gestured when I said, "That's right, my midget. We're going to Japan!"

The ravenette blinked. "Sydney, 1:Don't call me that, I'm fun sized and 2:As awesome as that sounds, we can't afford to go there."

"Then we'll save up money!"

"They take yen, not dollars."

"We'll get bank accounts then. They let you exchange currency."

"But what about the language barrier?"

"Well then I'll just have to learn Japanese, damn it. Taylor, I've been in the dark about what I am for a long time. I want-no I NEED answers. Aaaaaaaannnnd, you've always wanted to go~. You get a kick ass vacation, and I get to find out who I am. A win-win if you ask me! So what'd'ya say partner?"

She just rolled her dark blue eyes at me and then grinned. "YOSH! Emo Wolf and NightPelt are going to Japan!"

I jumped up and shouted, "ALRIIIIIIIGHT!" before tripping and falling on my face. "Sssonofabitch."

* * *

 _ **20th Ward, Tokyo, Japan, Present day**_

(Sydney's POV) (First person)

I swear to God the plane couldn't land any fucking sooner. I would've BARRELED through people if Taylor didn't hold me back. But once it WAS our turn to walk down the aisle to the plane's open door, we grabbed our duffel bags and snack bag before we could forget. As we skipped on down my mossy green eyes nearly popped out of my head (At least that's what Taylor said). The flight attendants said welcome to Japan and we bowed our thank you' s and practically ran down the accordion like room. Once we reached the exit gate we were greeted by some people and they left us alone to do the same to the other people behind us.

My friend and I were grinning from ear to ear. "Before we faint from excitement, let's get our stuff first", she said.

"Alrighty then. *looks at sign* It's says our crap's at baggage claim #7. We'll just have to find that."

And so we waited by the conveyer belt to show us our suitcases. Once they did, we snatched them and went downstairs to the subway. As we waited for the one that would bring us to the street that the apartment we were staying at was on, I recoiled at how much we've changed.

When Taylor was 15, her silky black hair reached her mid back and always stayed smooth. Like every teen, she had the occasional case of acne, but it didn't really disrupt her porcelain pale skin. She always wore striped polo shirts, sweat pants and running shoes. She was also VERY stubborn and whenever it came to change or trying something new, not only would her door be closed, but that bitch would be bolted shut with wood nailed down on it. Now, she cut her hair a little shorter, so that it barely passed her shoulder blades, her skin is flawless and her main attire is t-shirts with her dark blue sweater, cargo shorts and black leggings and snug dark blue boots. She's not as stubborn as she used to be anymore, but the 19 year old is still a little picky. Plus, she's still "fun sized" as she likes to call being short.

Meanwhile, for my entire life, my clothes were baggy guy shirts, shorts, sneakers and guy hoodies. And it still is because it's a great look that makes me fabulous. I was also a lewd and somewhat clumsy pansexual child that always jumped at the chance to say, "That's what she said!" My face used to be covered in acne since I didn't always have time to wash it, and I didn't shave my sexy ivory legs. Oh don't judge me, I have blonde leg hair! But now my acne is gone and my legs have become even sexier. When I entered high school, my vision became near sighted and I got thick brimmed black reading glasses for it, so now I wear them all the time in school. Plus my boobs are even now and decently large (I am SO PROUD of that) and I've matured a little, but I'm still an extremely profane perv that shouts "That's what she said." I also grew about 3 inches taller than when I was 14 (making me 5'11"), and I'm also a little less clumsy at 18. A LITTLE.

Taylor punched me in the arm when the subway arrived because I was zoning out. When we got on we took a seat, shaking with excitement. "Think of all the yaoi I'm gonna buy!" Taylor whispered.

"Yep. Today is a glorious day," I whispered back. For the rest of the ride, we sat in comfortable silence and looked out the window. I could see all the tall buildings and cars and the people, going on with their bustling lives in this big city. I was excited, but also nervous about staying here. But I didn't tell Taylor that. I didn't need to since she felt the same.

But we were also excited because after all the years of working for experience, saving up money, learning Japanese and working for scholarships and tuition, we were finally here.

And we came to "here" for three things; 1:To see all the sights of this place. 2:We're studying abroad. Taylor to be a game developer and me to be an English teacher/writer here. And 3:To see what we could dig up on the subject of ghouls.

* * *

After we found the nice apartment we would live in and got our crap settled, Taylor and I decided to walk around and get lunch. We ate from a stand and I gobbled down my food. "Good Popo, your stomach's like a black hole," Taylor bluntly said. My response; The middle finger. Her response; TWO middle fingers. So I just said fuck it and gave up.

"Hey Tay, why don't we sit down somewhere?" I suggested.

"Okay. How about that shop?" She pointed to a cute little cafe called "Anteiku" and I shrugged.

"Sure. Class doesn't start for a few hours."

So we walked in and I immediately felt a friendly atmosphere, but smelt a strange smell. I ignored it and we sat down at one of the tables and were greeted by a girl who couldn't have been much younger than us with purple hair and eyes in a waitress outfit. "Welcome! What can I get you today?" She asked in Japanese.

I replied in the same language, "A cappuccino and cookie for her but water and a slice of cake for me, all to go, please." She wrote it down and went off to I don't care where. Taylor started drinking an occasional cup of joe in our junior year of high school, so I guess she kinda likes it. I, on the other hand, hate coffee. If I take even a tiny SIP I just throw it up along with my meal.

In a corner was a tv switched to the news, its caption being, "Multiple Unidentified Bodies Found." There was a picture of a skyscraper next to the anchor woman as she explained, "Early this morning, several unidentified male bodies were discovered in the Aqua Building, a commercial facility in Tokyo's 20th Ward."

"What'd she say?" Taylor asked me.

"Shh. She's not finished," I said pointing at the tv.

"What is believed to be saliva belonging to ghouls was retrieved from the bodies, and the incident is being investigated as a ghoul crime."

"Okay, so that lady said a bunch of corpses were found in that building and they believe a ghoul did it," I finally translated.

Suddenly, a random guy behind us bursted out laughing. We both raised an eyebrow and peered behind me to see two cute guys our age having a little drink. "It's not that funny, is it?" The other guy said.

The guy who laughed said, "I'm just saying, you can't have a first date at a bookstore, right?"

I turned back and whispered, "Taylor, I'm gonna intervene."

"What?! No, bad Emo Wolf!"

"I'm gonna do it."

"No you aren't."

"Yes I am."

"No. You can't."

"I can and I will."

"Sydney."

"Too late. Already doing it." Before Tay could chime me anymore, I swung my chair around and said in Japanese, "It's none of my business, but I beg to differ."

The two turned to me curiously;One a ginger with a laid back type of style, the other a simpleton, innocent kinda guy enjoying his coffee and a good book. "What do you mean?" The ginger asked me.

I uncrossed my legs and leaned forward into the other guy's face and explained, "Bookworms earn their name by their level of enjoyment of literature. Even people who aren't considered so likes something to read once in a while. Plus, by human nature, everyone likes free stuff. So take her to the bookstore and buy her books. It combines the two in a sweet and generous way, making her totally yours!"

The black haired boy was somewhat blushing at the small space between us and stuttered, "Y-You think so?"

"Oh I KNOW so! Hell, you'd be on MY list of favorite people for life if you did that for me. And I don't even know you!"

"But what if she's out of his league?" His friend pointed out.

I merely smiled at the other guy and advised, "Just try anyway. You'll be surprised."

Relief and hope flickered in the young man's silver eyes, and he shyly smiled and whispered, "A-Alright. Arigoto."

I just gave him a thumbs up. "No problemo, ya bastardo!"

And that was when Taylor grabbed me from behind and tried to drag me to the exit. "I'm very sorry about my friend," she said slowly.

Using much resistance, I stopped Tay from dragging me and ended up dragging HER with me to the ginger. "Oy, my friend here can't speak Japanese, but don't let that stop you from her cute face," I whispered as I pointed to my friend.

That guy leaped up fast enough to give me a heart attack and exclaimed in some English, "NEEEE! You ARE really cute!"

"Emo Wolf!" Tay shouted, red in the face.

The waitress from before came back with our order on a tray. Taylor grabbed her coffee cup and my water bottle in both hands, scooped her arms under my armpits, and took the little baggie containing our cake and cookie in her mouth. I placed money on the tray of the girl (plus everyone else in the cafe) who was now most likely weirded the fuck out by us before Tay dragged me to the door.

"You pranned dis, didn't you?" She asked, still carrying the bag between her teeth.

"Maaaaaaaybeeeeeee," I replied with a smug look as the door of Anteiku closed on my face.

* * *

(After Sydney and Taylor left, Kaneki' s POV) (Third person)

'What a strange woman…' Ken Kaneki thought as he looked at the door and sipped his coffee.

"Ne, she seemed helpful, Kaneki," his friend, Hide, grinned.

"Something tells me I don't want to know what you're talking about," the raven haired boy told him bluntly.

"So, who is the mystery woman you want to bring to the *holds back laughter* bookstore? That girl?"

He pointed to the waitress with short dark hair asking some other table for their order. "Hmm, she is cute, but it's not her," Kaneki admitted.

"Well, then, it wasn't that chick and her hot friend just now since we didn't know them, so who is it?!"

"Hide, calm down! You're gonna get me kicked out of here, and it's the only thing I have in common with-"

The door bell chimed and in walked the girl Kaneki was too nervous to ask out. She was so graceful when she walked over to her usual seat in the corner. He couldn't help but stare at her as she pushed a loose strand of her lavender hair behind her ear.

Suddenly, Hide firmly said, "Give up."

"Eh?" Kaneki asked him, still dazed.

"Give up. There's NO WAY that a girl like her will go out with a guy like you."

"Huh?! I thought you were my friend!"

"I am your friend. Which is why I'm saying it."

The young man merely slumped my head in response to Hide' s blunt honesty. Then he heard his friend pull out his chair and put money on the table. He asked Hide where he was going and he answered, "To try and catch up with those two hotties. You know, you should've asked the blonde one out."

"Why? Because she IS in my league?" Kaneki asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, pfft, FAR from it. BUT, she showed an interest in you, and that's a good sign." With that, his friend walked to the door and opened it. But not before shouting, "You should've asked HER!" and leaving.

He just left Kaneki there to stutter in defeat and sigh. The truth is, he probably WOULD have asked that girl out, but he didn't even know her name.

* * *

(Back to Taylor and Sydney, a few hours later, Taylor's POV) (First person)

"Really Emo Wolf?! *conk*"

"OW! WHAT THE HELL!"

"No, YOU what the heck!" I shouted as I munched on my treat. "You ANNOYED random strangers, pimped me out to one of them like I'm some hooker, and then made a scene as we left! I swear, I can never got back to that place again…"

I stopped dragging Sydney when classes began, and let her walk normally beside me after class was over and we got some stares. She took a sip of her water and stared at me. "Why the fuck would you want to go back in the first place?"

"Because their coffee is delicious!" I declared as I took a sip of my new water bottle.

"You know, there are other coffee shops," she said with a sweat drop.

"It's the PRINCIPLE of the matter!" I shouted at her.

"Alrighty then…no need to get aggressive…*sniff, sniff* I smell somethin-MMMPFF!"

"Syd, what the-*gasp*!"

Someone grabbed me from behind and covered my mouth, muffling my screams and making me drop my food. 'OH THAT BAKA WILL PAY!' I stomped on the perp' s foot and kicked him in the balls, but to no avail. I turned to Emo Wolf to see that she wasn't having any better luck than me, despite her strength. My attacker said something I couldn't understand, then licked the shell of my ear. It sent horrid shivers down my spine and I immediately escaped from the guy's grasp. When I turned to face our attackers, I saw their eyes. Their eyeballs were black except for tiny red pupils, and roots leaking out from them and even out of their sockets. 'Oh fudge. Actual ghouls!' Normally, I would handle this situation calmly, and quickly. But something about their eyes made me feel inferior, and like I couldn't do anything to stop them. And that says a lot.

When one of them took a step forward, Sydney came crashing down on them, growling. "Taylor," she said with agitation. "Take my jacket, and turn around please."

I nodded and grabbed her worn out hoodie and turned around. Knowing what would happen next, I closed my eyes, covered my ears, and hummed Naruto Shippuden' s 2nd opening, in hopes of blocking out the men's screams and sounds of bones and flesh ripping. I hummed even louder when one of them let out what sounded like a cry of agony, until it all stopped. The next thing I heard were footsteps slowly approaching me, knowing very well that it was just Sydney. I didn't turn to face her because I knew I would get nauseous looking at the blood that drenched her clothes. Just like how the stench let me know that if I turned around, I would just be staring at a giant puddle of blood and red meat.

When Syd burped, I glanced at her out of the corner of my eye and said, "You still got some blood on the corner of your mouth."

She wiped it off and turned to me. Showing off her right eye that had yet to turn back to normal. "Thanks man."

"In case you haven't noticed, my balls had to be put on my chest to avoid chaffing," I told her with a smile. "But I wish we didn't drop our food."

"It's alright. We'll just get some more later."

"Good point. Now come on so I can get some bleach, ya weirdo."

"But all the manga shops are closed."

We both shared a good laugh as we bought a jug of bleach and headed back home. "Thanks for coming to Japan with me," Emo Wolf suddenly said.

I just punched her arm playfully. "Why are thanking me for something like that, ya baka?" I was serious with her. She didn't need to thank me. I came with her of my own accord. The weirdo needs me, for Kami's sake.

After all, my best (and only) friend, Sydney Ookami, is a ghoul.

* * *

 **Me: You sons of bitches know the drill by now. Please read, review, fave and follow and tune in next time to this bull shit of a fan fic!**

 **Everyone: MATA NE!**

 **Me: MOTHER FUCKERS!**

 **Eclipse: EMO WOLF! *whacks Me with frying pan***

 **Me: God damn it…**


	2. The Wolf's forgotten dream

**Me:Whoo, I'm back baby!**

 **Taylor:That would've been appropriate, if it was for the BBB fic you JUST published.**

 **Me:Ahh well, what can I say?**

 **Taylor:That that was stupi-**

 **Me:SHUSH IT! And before you ask, yes. I am aware you don't like coffee. I just put it in for the sake of putting it in.**

 **Taylor:Okay then. Why are you working on this?**

 **Me:Simple. When it comes to this fan fic, tons, and I mean TONS of shit is running through my head about what to do with** **this one. Hell, I've been planning ahead about what might happen when the THIRD SEASON of the anime comes out.**

 **Taylor:Really?**

 **Me:Yeah, but I digress. So, I own nothing but myself and this story. So let's fuckin' do this!**

* * *

(Sydney's POV) (First person)

 _Damn, I'm having that dream again. You might be asking "what dream?" or "how do you know it's the same one?" To answer the secondnd question, even though when you wake up you keep forgetting about 10% of what happened in your dream, I remember it because I dreamt it almost every night. For the ones asking what I'm dreaming, it goes kinda like this:_

 _I'm sitting in what looks like a handcrafted crib, rocking side to side, with a carousel made of purple and teal butterflies spinning round and round above my head. I would let out a cry of delight and reached for the butterflies with small, pudgy hands._

 _And then, I would hear a sweet and graceful chuckle, and the source of the sound would start to loom over me. My baby brain wouldn't really know it, but throughout the dreams I could tell that the figure was shaped like a woman. When I look up at her, the woman's face is nearly blank. No eyes, no nose, no chin for that matter. It looked kind of like an oval really, I couldn't even remember what her hair looked like. However, the one thing I could see about the woman was that she had a sweet, content smile upon her lips._

 _She would gently put her arms underneath me and lift me up while I giggled and clapped my little hands together. Then, the woman would gently rock me side to side and sing a sweet melody that I can't completely remember no matter how many times I try to_ _. This would make me sleepy, and when I look up at the woman, she smiles at me, and then she opens her mouth and says-_

" _BEEP-BEEP-BEEP, BEEP-BEEP-BEEP, BEEP-BEEP-BEEP, BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-_ "

"*slams hand down on alarm clock* _**FUCK**_ ,"

I groaned as I slowly opened my, probably, bloodshot eyes and sat up to stretch.

"*twists back, _crackle, crackle_ * Damn my back is TENSE."

I sat still for a moment, yawning, then actually got up and opened my aqua blue curtains to let some light into my dark purple room. I've been in Japan only a few months, but I already made myself at home in our quaint apartment. My room was already dark purple, and once my stuff came in (my paintings, aqua blue rug and bed sheet, purple comforter, and bookshelf), I became a little spontaneous and bought an aqua blue footrest and curtains and a white fluffy chair for really cheap and placed them by my large closet.

I stared out the window for a moment to take a deep breath, then walked out of my room and into the one next to mine. Taylor's room was painted a light blue, but she wanted to paint it darker one day. Aside from her bed and closet, all that was in her room was a nightstand, desk and her electronics that were on her bed. Taylor slept with her long black hair in her wide open mouth, snoring loudly. I chuckled at the fact that she was clutching her computer in both her arms.

I sat on her bed and shook her shoulder while cooing, "Taylor, it's time to get up."

Her only response was mumbling in her sleep and curling up into a little ball.

"Taylor~~."

That didn't work either, so I resorted to drastic measures.

"Nicole #2."

"DON'T EVER CALL ME THAT!" My friend hissed as she rose up fast enough to head butt me. (Small explanation: Coincidently, we both have the same middle name Nicole, so we never refer to each other that way. However, we both get pissed whenever one of us calls the other "Nicole #2.")

I fell on my ass at the impact and rubbed my sore forehead. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, OW! That hurt like hell!"

Tay snorted. "That's what you get for calling me that."

"I wouldn't have if you had your own damn alarm clock," I retorted bluntly.

"*tilts head* You're cranky-er than usual today. That dream again?" Taylor asked as pulled the covers off of her.

I sighed and sat back down onto her bed. "Yeah, it was." In case you're wondering, yes, I told her about it. "*sigh* I just don't get it. Who WAS that woman? Why did she treat me with so much care?"

"Maybe it was your mom?"

I looked up at my friend with an expression like 'U_U'. "I highly doubt it."

"Huh? Why?"

"Remember what the orphanage told me?"

A look of realization crossed Tay's face. "Oh yeah. The whole, your mom died in childbirth and your handicapped grandparents dropped you off and moved back to Japan."

I nodded as I ran a hand through my slightly ratty hair. "Yep…Crap! We're gonna be late for school!" We then rushed our morning through eating, getting dressed and packing our stuff before running out the door we hopefully locked.

* * *

Our morning classes went well. I took plenty of notes, helped a few classmates out with the translations, and even got out of class a few minutes early. Taylor still had some stuff left to do, so I waited outside the campus entrance.

I'm not really a patient person, so I tapped my foot to the beat of whatever song was stuck in my head at .and tapped my fingers on the concrete entrance gate I was leaning against in annoyance. Looking and sniffing around, I noticed two people sitting outside a cafe talking. One of them smelled off, and ordered a sandwich that they barely took a bite out of.

"Sorry for the wait," Tay said as she walked up to me.

I stood straight up and stared at the person while saying quietly, "That chick across the street? I think she's a ghoul."

Taylor followed my gaze with interest. "How can you tell?"

"She smells different from everyone else," I shrugged as we started walking. "Although I'm a little confused."

"About what?"

"Why did she barely eat her food?"

"Maybe she wasn't that hungry?"

"…Or maybe she was saving her appetite for the person next to her."

We stopped walking when I saw two shifty guys in gray trench coats carrying matching briefcases out the corner of my eye. Taylor did too, so we quickened our pace, but not enough to seem suspicious. Once we no longer saw them, we continued our conversation. "Well, maybe she was just dieting or something. Nothing to be suspicious about Syd."

"If you stop to think about it, everything is suspicious to me."

It's true. I never met another ghoul in my life, minus the two that I ate on our first day here. Even when the news of ghoul's existence became international, there had been no reports of similar incidents in American news. For all I know, I could've been the ONLY ghoul in America.

"Hmm. I guess that's true…We've still got a lot of questions, don't we?" Taylor asked quietly.

I looked away from the street and up to the bright blue sky. "I think so."

We continued walking until we heard screams and guttural cries coming from a dark alleyway underneath a bridge. Taylor and I ran towards it in curiosity. And let me tell you, all I saw was blood splattering everywhere and a person being stabbed with red root thingies while up in the air. I just stared at this horrifying sight while Taylor went to throw up off to the side due to the wretched smell.

She walked back next to me and wiped her mouth onto her sleeve. "Should we leave?"

"Yeah, that sounds good," I said as we slowly backed away, before breaking into a full out sprint home.

Here's the thing, we got lost. So, the sun was starting to set when we somehow ended up walking on the wrong side of town.

"We might wanna get out of here. This place DOES have human eating people," Taylor said after she puffed her inhaler.

"No fuckin' kiddin'," I gasped as I fell to the ground panting.

"You're really out of shape."

"Shut up."

"I'm just being honest," Taylor said with her hands up.

I crawled back up to a standing position and took deep breaths. "Okay then. Let's get going." We walked along arm in arm as we didn't see anyone suspicious.

"Damn, how lost ARE WE?!" I shouted rhetorically.

My friend whacked the back side of my head and scowled. "That was too loud."

I just sighed. "Whatever. Let's keep walking."

We did so, and it caused me to bump into someone. I let go of Taylor and went to apologize to them. "My apologies. I did not see you there."

Looking up at the guy, I almost gasped in shock. He had long greasy white hair, a messy white coat and deranged uneven eyes.

His white eyebrow rose and he gave me a sleazy grin. "It's not a problem young lady. Completely understandable."

"Mado-san, we need to get going," said his tall and extremely handsome counterpart.

I waved them off and saw that they both carried briefcases in their hands. "Were those…?"

"Yep. Ghoul Investigators."

I exhaled and my shoulders dropped. I had no clue I was that stiff. "Thank God they couldn't tell."

Taylor placed her hand on my shoulder. "There there Emo Wolf. We need to get going."

I nodded and we started walking again. It wasn't until 10:45 pm that night that we finally found our house.

* * *

We didn't have any classes that day, so I didn't set my alarm and woke up at around 11:00. As expected, I had that dream again, only this time, I remembered a verse from that song the lady in the dream sung.

 _"…Oshiete, oshiete yo, sono, shikumi wo?-"_

"Well it's a start," I muttered while cracking my back. "Why the hell is my back always tense when I wake up?"

I stood up to stretch, then walked out of my purple room and into our kitchen/living room. Tay was already up, eating cereal while looking over some papers. We wished each other good morning and I fixed myself a bowl of cereal as well. "Hey Syd? You mind the reading this?" She handed me a newspaper.

I flipped it open and didn't see much interesting stuff, but when I looked on the front page-

"Holy crap!"

This peaked Tay's interest. "What is it?"

"Apparently around the time we got here, two college students were crushed under a shit ton of beams at a construction site. The girl one was already dead from impact, but the other one, a guy, was still alive when they rolled him into the E.R. Here's where it gets crazy; the doctor performing the operation replaced some of the guy's organs with the dead girl's organs to keep him alive."

"Woah, that is weird. But doesn't he need to sign off on a few things to make that happen?"

"Yeah he would need consent from the family members of both of the students, but he pushed that aside in order to go through with the operation. It's brought up quite a bit of controversy from what I can tell. *looks back at paper* Apparently, the doctor got lucky. Neither the woman who died nor the guy who lived had any next of kin. Kinda sad really. The surviving young man was released from the hospital a few days ago. It looks like his name was…*reads kanji carefully* Ken…Kaneki."

"Hmm. That's a nice name," Tay shrugged.

"Yeah…Oh by the way, I had the dream again."

"Oh? Did something change in it?"

"Yeah-well, kinda. It went the way it always goes, except this time, I remember a little bit of that song she sings to me."

"Really? How does it go?"

"Well, it was in Japanese, so its English translation is up for discussion, but I guess a rough but catchy translation would probably go like, _'Oh can you tell me? Can you tell me, the way, that this should work?'_ "

"Ooh, it sounds pretty. But I could do without YOU singing it."

"Fuck you!" I said with a glare.

My friend just laughed and we finished our breakfast in silence. When I put our bowls into the sink, Tay suddenly asked, "You wanna watch some anime?"

I grinned and turned around. "Sure, what were you thinking?"

"One Peice?"

"Nah, maybe later. Deadman Wonderland?"

"Little too early for blood and gore. Ooh, I know! How about Ultimate Otaku Teacher?"

"I'll set up the laptop now."

I then ran down the hall with Taylor shouting behind me, "You don't even know my password!"

"That's what you think!" After I logged on, Tay came into her room and we spent the rest of the day watching said anime and other videos.

* * *

 **Me:Whelp. That's it kiddos. Sorry there was no violence or blood, but at least there was some character development in this chapter. Just to clarify, that scene where I and Tay walked into a bloody alleyway is that one awesome scene at the end of episode 2. So, my battery is low, which seems to be the case for most of the time I upload stuff. Anyway, I'm sorry there was no action, but I think it's better than nothing.**

 **Unity:Also, please, please, PLEASE review this. It REALLY means a lot to Syd when her stories get reviewed.**

 **Taylor: And favor and follow it too. Also, you REALLY put the anime's opening in here?**

 **Me: Damn right I did it's a good opening!**

 **Taylor:…Whatever.**

 **Everyone:One Peice OUT!**


End file.
